Palabras mudas
by Sarah Usher
Summary: One- Short Basado en la canción de Palabras Mudas de Porta. Después de una pelea Edward sale dejando a Bella sola. Lo que no sabe es que esa es probablemente la ultima vez que la ve. Es de mis primeras historias. Entra y descubrelo


_**Palabras mudas**_

_Basada en la canción de Porta_

Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. la trama es solo mía.

_Capítulo BETEADO por Sofia Martinez_

_Reader Beta de FFTH._

**Pov: Bella**

-No, carajo. Entiende. TE AMO ¿Por qué haría algo así?- Me pregunto de manera brusca.

-Yo que voy a saber. ¡TU ERES ÉL QUE CASI SE LE ECHA ENCIMA A ESA MOCOSA!- Le grite, yo mucho más enojada. Falto poco para que tomara a esa estúpida mesera y se la llevara al baño para follarla en mi cara. Sin vergüenza.

-¡SABES QUE NO ES CIERTO!- Volvió a insistir.- Además no creas que no me di cuenta de que te estabas levantando el vestido a propósito para mostrarle las piernas al imbécil de al lado ¿Eh?- me acusaba.

-Ahora la zorra arrastrada soy yo ¿verdad?- continúe gritando.

-Si el saco se te cae, lo mejor es recogerlo ¿No?- me insinuó descaradamente.

-¿Sabes que Edward? JODETE. Me voy a dormir. SOLA- le dije mientras me dirigía al dormitorio.

Remarque la última frase, para que le quedara claro que no dormirá conmigo hay.

-Bien, vete. Yo también lo hare.- Me reto- Pero no aquí.-Sentencio.

Desde el dormitorio escuche la puerta azotarse y después como arrancaba el coche, me había dejado, el muy imbécil me dejo; Me tire en la cama a llorar como si mi vida dependiera de ello, esta había sido la peor pelea que he tenido con Edward. Él no es así, celoso; Pase varias horas llorando, cuando se fue la luz a causa de la tormenta que había afuera. Seguí así hasta quedarme dormida.

Como desearía no haberle gritado. Mis celos irracionales son iguales o más que los de él. Y eso es lo que nos estaba destruyendo.

Ni todas las peleas que hemos tenido han logrado separarnos así; Es la primera vez que no lo arreglamos los problemas en la cama, la primera vez que se va sin besarme o decirme te amo.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Toc, toc, toc.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, de una manera muy insistente. No me quería levantar, seguramente es muy temprano.

-Ed, abre la puerta.- Le dije a Edward para que se levanta a abrir la puerta.

-Vamos, Ed. No me quiero levantar- como no contestaba, abrí los ojos alarmada y lo busque en la cama. Vacía. Una enorme opresión en el pecho. Algo muy malo había pasado.

Me pare inmediatamente y corrí por la casa para abrir la puerta.

Anhelaba que fuera Edward que haya olvidado la llave.

Cuando la abrí mi corazón se helo. Me encontré con un par de policías, que me miraba con compasión.

-Es usted ¿Isabella Swan?- me pregunto el primero. Un hombre de mediana edad. Su placa decía "RAMIREZ".

-Si soy yo. ¿En que los puedo ayudarlos?- le pregunte un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

-Es mejor si le decimos dentro. ¿Podemos pasar?- me pregunto el otro evadiendo mi pregunto. En su placa decía "GOMEZ".

-Sí, claro.- Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Los guie hasta la sala. Ya instalados hay el oficial Ramírez comenzó a hablar.

-Tenemos malas noticias- el matiz de su voz me hizo preocuparme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la preocupación era notoria en mi voz.

-El señor Edward Cullen tuvo un accidente automovilístico en la madrugada- mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que picaban por salir. No, mi Edward no. No puede ser.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- logre decir entre sollozos. No le puede pasar nada grave. No podía dejarme sola. No puede.

-Cuando los autos chocaron el impacto dio directamente al lado del conductor del joven. Él murió inmediatamente al recibir el impacto. El otro conductor estaba ebrio cuando cruzo el rojo a toda velocidad.- las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

No es cierto. NO ES CIERTO. Edward no puede estar muerto.

-Lo sentimos, de verdad- comento Gómez. Yo solo sentí como mi mundo se me caía a los pies. Mi futuro se destruyó frente de mí.

Minutos después los policías se despidieron de mí.

Entonces recordé una de las pequeñas peleas que tuvo una de las mejores reconciliaciones.

*** Flash back ***

-Vamos, Bella, por favor. Promételo -. Trató de convencerme.

-Ed, no lo haré. Y ¿sabes por qué?- le pregunte. Esta conversación se está volviendo más tediosa.

-No, no sé. Pero sé que quiero que el amor de mi vida siga adelante si no estoy a su lado.- me comento mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Edward, solo te lo diré una sola vez. Y espero que lo entiendas. Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Si un día te vas, me voy contigo. No me importa nada más. Cuando te vayas puedes llevártelo todo. Porque sin ti me muero.- conforme hablaba mis manos se fueron a su cuello para acercarlo a mí.

-Promételo. Por favor -. Volvió a insistir.

-Lo haré. Solo si tu prometes que no te iras sin mí. Trato- me insinué, acercándome para besarle.

-No, ya sé que tratas de distraerme.- me dijo sonriendo antes de besarme.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo haré. Igualdad.-le conteste después de besarle.

-Hazlo, Por mí.- dijo nuevamente.

-No. Llévame contigo. Y lo hago.- le comente.

-¿Sabes? te ves tan linda cuando estas así.- me sonrió antes de besarnos intensamente.

*** Fin del Flash back ***

Todo eso nos parecía tan lejano, y ahora es la realidad. Me dejo sola. No sé cómo poder vivir sin él.

Así que tome una decisión.

Limpie la casa como solíamos hacerlo. Hice una nota para que nuestras familias sepan el porqué de mi precipitada decisión.

Me cambie de ropa, para vestir con el vestido que él me regalo, en nuestro aniversario.

Tome una rosa del florero de la sala. Después fui al baño a sacar todas las medicinas del baño. Traje una botella de agua de la cocina. Me senté en la cama para tomar el primer frasco de pastillas. Con cada pastilla recordaba cada buen momento que viví con él. Cuando termine lo termine ya estaba llorando a mares. Seguí así hasta terminar con todos. Cuando lo hice me recosté en la cama con la rosa entre mis manos.

Deje la nota en la mesita de noche y me deje llevar por la inconciencia.

**Narrador:**

Caída la tarde, toda la familia se enteró del trágico accidente que le quito la vida a Edward.

Fueron directamente a la casa de él para ver cómo se encontraba Bella después de la noticia.

La casa estaba cerrada totalmente.

Sus padres aun conservaban una copia de la llave, con la cual abrieron la puerta. Para la sorpresa de todos la casa estaba lista y ordenada como ellos la solían tener. Llamaron a Bella y no hubo respuesta.

-¡Bella! ¡Hija! ¿Dónde estás?- se oía dentro de la casa, sin embargo no había ni una contestación.

La buscaron por toda la casa. La búsqueda termino en la habitación que compartían Edward y Bella.

Al encontrarla dormida con una expresión de paz, los nervios y preocupaciones de todos desaparecieron.

Cuando fueron a tratar de despertarla, su sorpresa fue mucha al notar 2 cosas.

*Una nota en la mesita de noche:

"_**Le prometí que si me dejaba me iría con él.**_

_**Y así lo haré. Siempre juntos: Edward y Bella."**_

*Y que ya no respiraba Bella

* * *

Hola, esto, soy nueva en esto. Espero que les guste. Y con referencia a esto... Respondiendo a dudas. Esta historia no tiene continuación. Siento decepcionarlas. De antemano, pido una disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía que es demasiado posible que se encuentren. Soy human igual que mi Beta, esto no nos exenta de no equivocarnos. A veces se me pasa a mi uno que otro error y a ella también, así que perdón si nos equivocamos, es inconscientemente.


End file.
